Paul Charlton
Britain's Paul Charlton aka Mighty Jingles convinces with its unexcited British Moderation style and excellent tactical analysis of tank battles of tactical shooter World of Tanks more then 400 thousand subscribers . Life Childhood Paul Charlton was born on March 10th, 1970 in Newcastle upon Tyne, England, United Kingdom. In 1974, His father separated from his mother as a Paratrooper. Four years later, Paul's mother remarried, and in 1981 they emigrated to South Africa, Where his Stepfather worked for the South African Iron and Steel Corporation. In 1982, Paul and his family moved to Swaziland. Paul was enrolled into a boarding school in Barberton, Mpumalanga. During this time was the South African apartheid was at it's height. At the Age of 16 he moved back to the United Kingdom. Royal Navy At the Age of 19 he joined the navy. He joined because the economy was in the toilet, He had no college degree and the Royal Navy were so desperate they were advertising in the newspapers. He needed a job. He was a Radio Operator He said himself: "It was boring as all hell. Sitting in front of a radio broadcast logging signals for six hours from 2am to 8am, broken only by the exciting opportunity to spend an hour off cleaning the officers’ bathrooms. Join the Navy, they said … see the world, they said." To be fair to the comms community, the job wasn’t terrible, but I was terrible at it. I was much better as a Writer, which is what the Navy’s Pay and Admin branch was called and after five years as a really bad Radio Operator I became a Writer and loved every minute of it. You got to go to bed every night, it was WAY better than being a Radio Operator. There were also only a few of us onboard any ship so there was a lot more responsibility at junior ranks and I loved it. if you were any good, because there were so few of you on any given ship, you were expected to be able to take on a hell of lot more in the way of responsible work and needed to be able to give competent advice to the Ship’s Company on a whole range of subjects that actually made a difference to their day-to-day life: leave, travel, money, allowances etc. Good Writers were loved by their Ship’s Company, bad ones were detested. No-one outside of the people you worked directly with cared if you were a good Radio Operator or not. YouTube The Mighty Jingles has an YouTube channel called The Mighty Jingles also known as Bohemian Eagle. He tries to upload everyday at least one video for his subscribers. It works well, but you know, even he has a private life and sometimes it just wont work. Luckily he has a patient audience, otherwise he would suffer from spitefulness. Games These are the main subject games currently being uploaded on his channel: *World of Tanks *War World of Warships *War Thunder *Armored Warfare He makes several types of video series for its games: 'World of Tanks' * Random Acts of Violence *The Good, The Bad and The Ugly *Why You Heff To Be Mad? *Epic Win *Tank Previews and Reviews *Replay Commentary He also make videos about the updates and the patches of World of Tanks. 'World of Warships' *Warship Previews and Reviews *Information about the game *Replay Commentary 'War Thunder' *War Thunder with The Mighty Jingles *Replay Commentary 'Armored Warfare' *Information about the game Other Videos In his Life Jingles experienced a lot and he shares his moments with us in the video series called Mingles with Jingles. Also , you must know, he is a massive nerd. The proof of that is the series Project Man Cave. He loves Comic conventions and cosplays, so he decided to cosplay by himself. So there is of course a Cosplay series. Next to Games and Nerd Stuff Jingles also like going outside and participate Airsoft Meetings. Everytime Jingles visits an exhibition, museum or another country he does some videos about that. An excellent series is Gnome vs Food. He also play other games, but they aren't the main subject on his channel. *Star Citzen *Skyrim *Elite Dangerous *Alien Isolation *Far Cry 4 *Borderlands 2